Dissolved
by katebxo
Summary: The next installment in my A Broken Fall 'verse. Blaine gets called away from Kurt's house to have an important discussion with his parents. Set after Don't Push Me.


"I'm home!" Blaine called out into the foyer, the sound echoing through the expanse of the empty space. He closed the door behind him and shivered slightly as the cool air of the house hit his sun warmed skin. School had ended a few weeks prior and the temperatures continued to rise as June turned into July. Blaine lifted the hem of the plain white t-shirt he was wearing to wipe the sweat off of his forehead. He wiped his sweaty palms on the front of his plaid shorts and kicked his flip-flops in the general direction of the coat closet.

He wandered into the kitchen, hissing as the cold tile hit the bottom of his feet. Ever since moving back home to Lima after Dalton let out for the summer, Blaine had spent the majority of his time at Kurt's house, which was barely a 20 minute walk from his house. Although, it had been sunny and slightly cool this morning before he had left to go to Kurt's house, the temperature had risen to a blistering heat. He was thankful that Kurt had slapped some sunscreen on his skin before he had left the Hummels'; if he hadn't, he was sure his skin would be burnt a painful red.

He had been up earlier than usual that morning, thanks to his neighbour mowing their lawn at 8am. He decided to walk over to Kurt's house instead of driving over since the weather had been so nice. He had planned to go over later on in the morning to help Kurt prepare some dishes for the pool party they were holding the next day, so he figured that arriving a few hours early wouldn't hurt. Kurt, Burt and Carole were all early risers and he knew that Kurt would be making pancakes or waffles or _something_ like he usually did on the weekends.

* * *

><p>Blaine was greeted at the door by Burt, who was clutching a mug filled with steaming black coffee.<p>

"Morning kiddo," said Burt as he opened the door. "I didn't think Kurt was expecting you this early."

Blaine shrugged and smiled. "He isn't. I woke up pretty early this morning and instead of moping around at home I figured I'd walk over and see if Kurt was making some of his famous pancakes."

Burt laughed and shook his head. He stepped away from the door and gestured Blaine inside of the house.

As soon as Blaine walked into the house, the smell of cinnamon and vanilla hit his noise and he practically groaned.

_Pancakes today, definitely pancakes._

Kurt liked to put generous amounts of cinnamon and vanilla into his pancakes and Blaine swore they tasted like heaven. He followed Burt into the kitchen to find Kurt humming along to whatever song he was listening to on the earphones in his ears. For such an early hour, Kurt looked like his normal perfection. His hair was swept up and away from his forehead in a little faux-hawk that Blaine absolutely _adored. _Kurt had been resistant to the new hairstyle at first. Well…not so much resistant. More like _angry. _Kurt had been forced to see a new hairdresser when his old one had moved to Columbus and she had cut his hair entirely too short for Kurt to style his hair into the normal swoop to the side. It took a couple of days before Kurt warmed up to his new haircut and he later confessed to Blaine that his hair was a lot easier to style and the cut accentuated his cheekbones.

Kurt's back was turned to him, mixing a bowl of batter in front of him. While Blaine wanted to creep up behind his boyfriend and wrap his arms around his torso for a hug, he risked scaring Kurt, which would probably end badly…as in the bowl of pancake batter would either end up spilled on the counter, spilled on Kurt's outfit, or spilled on the floor. Blaine knew he couldn't risk it.

"Kurt!" he called out, hoping to break Kurt out of the other world he was in without scaring him.

Kurt apparently had whatever music he was listening to up loud enough as he didn't even flinch when Blaine called his name.

"Kurt! Turn around!"

Nothing.

Burt laughed quietly at Blaine's exasperation and Blaine scowled at him.

"Kurt, Blaine's here," said Burt loudly, his deep voice resonating through the kitchen and apparently through Kurt's earphones, as he put down the whisk he was using and turned around.

"Pardon?" said Kurt, taking out one of his earphones as he faced his dad. "Oh! Hi Blaine!" he said, eyes sparkling. "I wasn't expecting you!"

Blaine smiled and reached forward to pull Kurt in a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I was up early and I decided to walk over and see if I could steal a few pancakes before Finn woke up."

Kurt laughed and patted Blaine's cheek playfully. "You got here just in time! I was just about to start pouring the batter on the griddle. Finn will probably wake up as soon as the scent of baking pancakes hit his nose, but you can get first dibs because you're going to help set the table." Burt cleared his throat in a gentle reminder of the manners that Kurt was currently lacking. "I mean…can you please help set the table while I watch the pancakes, Blaine?"

"I'd do anything to get first dibs on Kurt Hummel's famous pancakes," Blaine said seriously. Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back towards the counter.

"I know Blaine."

After setting the table quickly, Carole and a sleepy Finn joined the rest of the family in the kitchen. Blaine managed to stuff himself full of four delicious pancakes before Kurt could even sit down to eat, so he took over the griddle while Kurt sat down and ate his breakfast.

"Such a gentleman," Carole murmured as Kurt sat down with his plate. Blaine's cheeks flushed red and Kurt smiled widely as he replied, "Isn't he just?"

After breakfast, Kurt and Blaine spent a few hours putting together potato and macaroni salads, along with some devilled eggs and marinating some veggies they planned to grill in substitution for the burgers, hot dogs and sausages that Rachel would refuse to eat.

As the boys were just about to sit down, Blaine's phone went off with a call from home.

"Hello?" he answered. Normally Blaine's parents didn't contact him unless they needed something and even then it was usually a text message, not a phone call.

"Hi darling, are you still at Kurt's?" asked his mother.

"Yes, is everything okay Mom? You don't usually call me."

Blaine heard his mother exhale quietly into the phone. "Everything is fine, Blaine. It's not an emergency, but I would like you to come home, please. Your father and I have to discuss something with you."

"Oh…" said Blaine. "Do you need me to come home right now?"

"Yes, Blaine. It would be ideal."

"Sure, Mom. I walked to Kurt's, so I'll be home in 20 minutes, okay?"

"We'll see you soon, darling."

Blaine hung up and stared at his phone, trying not to panic.

Suddenly, Kurt's warm hand was squeezing his knee comfortingly.

"Is everything okay, Blaine?"

Blaine looked away from the screen of his phone into Kurt's eyes, which were filled with worry.

"I don't know…My parents want to talk to me about something, but my mom said it wasn't an emergency or anything…" Blaine stood up from the couch, itching to get home.

"Will you call me as soon as you know?" asked Kurt, who stood up to stand right in front of Blaine.

"Of course I will Kurt, I bet it's not even that bad and we'd have worried for no reason."

Kurt smiled slightly and pulled Blaine into a hug. Blaine allowed himself to melt into Kurt's arms for a few seconds before pulling away. Kurt pressed a quick kiss to his lips and wrapped his hands around Blaine's arms, as if to anchor him.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" asked Kurt.

"No…it's nice outside. I told my mom I wouldn't be home for 20 minutes anyway. I'll be fine."

Kurt looked out the window for a moment and frowned. "Did you bring any sunglasses with you?"

"No…I didn't think to bring them. I should have…"

"Stay here for a minute; I'll let you borrow a pair of mine. I can't have you burning your retinas while you walk. Not to mention you'll be burned to a crisp if I let you walk out of here without some sunblock."

Within a few minutes, Kurt was back in the living room. He was holding a pair of sky blue knock-off Ray Bans and a bottle of his favourite sunscreen.

"Here, you can borrow these. And by borrow, I mean keep them for as long as you would like because I will never wear them in my lifetime."

Kurt slipped the frames onto Blaine's face and Blaine's blinked a few times to adjust to the new shade the glasses provided in the house.

"But Kurt! I won these for you at the County Fair last week. I spent 5$ trying to knock the stupid bottles down so I could get them for you."

Kurt squeezed some of the sunscreen into his palms before rubbing them together and starting to apply the cream to Blaine's arms.

"Blaine, I didn't ask you to win them for me."

"I know, but they matched the shirt you were wearing that day and I thought they would look cute on you, which they did."

"They're tacky, Blaine," said Kurt, who continued to rub the sunscreen into Blaine's skin.

"You wore them at the time," Blaine pointed out.

Kurt blushed and moved towards Blaine's neck and the part of Blaine's chest that was peeking out from the collar of his shirt.

"I…well…Okay…fine. I wore them because you tried really hard to win them for me and it was nice of you to do that for me. And they did match my shirt."

Blaine smiled goofily and kissed the tip of Kurt's nose.

"You're sweet."

"No, you're the sweet one. I'm just the one who has to put up with your silliness and let you down gently when I ruin your plans."

"That is not true Kurt Hummel and you know it."

"Take off the glasses so I can put sunscreen on your face." Blaine complied happily and let his boyfriend rub the sunscreen into the skin.

When he was done, Blaine slipped on the sunglasses once more and walked towards the front door.

"Thank you for having me over, as always," he said to Kurt.

"Blaine, you don't have to thank me for having you over. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Okay…well. Thank you for making me pancakes this morning and being the best boyfriend I could ever ask for."

Kurt smiled and kissed him quickly. "That's better. And you're welcome. I could say the same for you."

"I guess, but if I tried to make you pancakes I would burn the house down. So I won't try."

"That would probably be best."

Blaine nodded and gripped the door handle. Before opening the door, he leaned towards Kurt and whispered, "I'll bring back the glasses tomorrow," before he opened the door and left, leaving a flustered Kurt standing in the foyer.

* * *

><p>"We're in the dining room, Blaine!" his mother called out. He stopped to get a glass of water from the fridge before walking into the formal dining room.<p>

His mother and father were sitting beside each other on one side of the table with a slew of papers spread in front of them.

"Blaine, please sit down," his father asked, nodding sharply towards the chair in front of him.

Blaine took a deep breath and complied with his father's request. Even though he had been out of school for a couple of weeks already, Blaine had seen his father for less than a handful of times. Blaine wasn't complaining, though. Maxwell Anderson was a strict business man. His hair was consistently sleek and slicked back with the same gel that he had pressed into Blaine's hands the day he was dropped off at Dalton Academy for the first time. He was rarely seen without wearing some sort of business attire or carrying a brief case. He was consistently away for business, which Blaine was forever thankful for.

His father had always struggled with the fact that his only son was gay and it was apparently to practically everyone that came across. Since coming out to his parents, the only fatherly interaction between Maxwell and Blaine had been during the summer in which the two of them tried to rebuild a car together. Since then, the interactions between Blaine and his father had been focussed around school and work. Maxwell barely even held an interest in Blaine's boyfriend and he had remained simply polite when Kurt had come over for dinner. He had barely acknowledged him and Kurt had told him later on that Burt would be willing to do father-son type things with him whenever he wanted.

Blaine has hugged Kurt close to him and tried to hide his tears.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked, looking back and forth between his parents. His mother's hands were clasped tightly together on the table. Her forehead was creased with worry and her face was free of makeup, which magnified the black circles underneath her pretty green eyes.

"After much discussion and many sleepless nights, your father and I have decided to get a divorce."

Blaine's mouth jaw dropped with shock. Both of his parents sat stoic across from him, his mother giving him a sad smile and his father's expression remaining blank.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Blaine. We've discussed it extensively and we've both decided that this is the best decision for our relationship," his father replied.

"Oh, okay." Blaine knew that he should feel sad or upset right now, but he couldn't find it in himself to feel that way. It was obvious that his parents' relationship had been struggling for the past couple of years, but for some reason he never really imagined that they would get divorced.

"So what's going to happen now?"

"Well, Blaine. I've accepted a position at the New York firm, and I will be moving there. We've decided that your mother will continue to keep the house and that you will live here with her, as per usual."

"You're moving to New York? When?"

"I'm leaving for the airport shortly."

"Oh…that was fast," Blaine said, looking over at his father.

"We've been discussing this for a while Blaine, but we didn't want to say anything until the papers were given to us for finalizing the divorce," said his father.

"Are you alright with this Blaine? Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" his mother asked with a worry-tinged voice.

"What about Dalton? Or college? Will I be able to keep my Jeep?"

Sara reached over to clasp Blaine's hand in here. "Nothing has changed, doll. You'll still be attending Dalton and you'll be able to keep your Jeep, of course."

"In regards to college tuition, your mother and I have decided that I will be paying for your college tuition exclusively. Since my salary will be increasing a significant amount with my new job and I won't be helping with the costs around the house, I'll be able to pay your tuition in full."

Blaine's heart sunk. While his father's offer was certainly generous, Blaine was afraid that with the familial ties to his college education, he would be forced into a law or business degree that he didn't want to take.

Maxwell seemed to pick up on Blaine's hesitation with the offer. He looked over to Sara, who gave him a stern look and a little nod towards Blaine. He cleared his throat and looked over to his son.

"Blaine…I..uh.." he stammered.

He paused, clearly struggling with whatever he was trying to say. Blaine's father had always been stern, well-spoken and eloquent. He wasn't one to skirt around issues; preferring to get straight to the point. Blaine was intrigued and a little terrified to hear what his father had to say. He was assuming it would be some sort of ultimatum, or condition in order to gain the funds his father was willing to provide for him to get a "proper" college education.

"Darling, what your father is attempting to say is that he's had a stern talking to from me and that he is completely willing to support and pay for whatever college program you decide to apply to. Whether it is in New York, or California. For music or medicine. Whatever you like, right Max?"

Blaine held his breath and looked over towards his father who was…smiling? Was he actually _smiling at him _right now?

"Really?" Blaine asked, his voice lilting with disbelief.

"Really," his father replied.

"Do you promise?"

"Blaine, I promise. I could never change my mind after seeing the expression on your face right now," he laughed. "Not to mention that I'd rather not face your mother's wrath."

Blaine laughed quietly and looked over to his mother, who was smiling softly. Her eyes looked sad, though and Blaine wondered if she was doing alright with the impending divorce. His parents had been married for almost 20 years and it was only in the last 5 or 6 years that Blaine noticed a shift in their relationship. Obviously, he knew that the decision had to be mutual…but he couldn't help but wonder if his mother was feeling any kind of heartbreak. He could see that his father was dealing with the divorce as best as he could. He had a new life waiting for him in New York; Sara would be stuck in Ohio in a house full of memories. Blaine would be back at Dalton in September and he was sure she would try to drown herself in her work.

"Blaine…there's also something else that both myself and your father want to discuss with you," said his mother, interrupting his thoughts.

"What is it?"

"Well, I know that we've talked quite a bit about applying to school in New York. And I know that Kurt is also planning to apply to school in New York…"

"Right."

"Well…" Sara looked over at Maxwell, who smiled slightly and nodded. "We've decided that the two of us will split the cost for a proper apartment for you to live in, instead of the dorms. We both know how difficult it can be to study and perform well when the entirety of the population of your dorm building is partying until 2am."

"Okay…and what does Kurt have to do with this? Other than him coming to visit," asked Blaine, completely missing the point.

"Blaine, we've talked to Burt and Carole and they are both willing to let you and Kurt share the apartment if the both of you end up in New York."

"What?" Blaine swore his jaw almost hit the table. "You're going to pay for an apartment for me and Kurt to live in? Are you serious right now?"

"Very serious, darling. I know it might seem like we're jumping the gun a little here, but we all know that you and Kurt are in it for the long haul."

"Wow…" he breathed. The concept of time seemed completely foreign to him at the moment because all he could think about was waking up to Kurt in a bed that was theirs to share and making pancakes in their own tiny little kitchen and maybe even adopting a kitten (_every time him and Kurt passed the pet store in the mall, Kurt dragged him to the little cage set up for the kittens that were waiting to be adopted. Kurt would sit there for hours peering into the cage at the sleepy kitten, putting his fingers through the slats and petting their soft fur with his fingertips_).

"Also, you're welcome to come visit later on this summer, or during the year next year whenever you like. I highly suggest touring the colleges you are interested in applying to; so you are very welcome to stay with me and we can set something up. Kurt can come too, if he'd like to," said his father.

"Thanks, Dad. That's really nice of you..." he said quietly. Blaine wasn't used to this sudden generosity and acceptance from his father. _Maybe mom finally managed to hammer it into his head, _he thought. Visiting his father on his own, or with Kurt, wasn't especially ideal, but the fact that he was willing to have him and his boyfriend stay was something he would have never imagined. Suddenly, the thought of being forced to visit his father on mandatory dates entered his mind. Would he have to be that kid who was shuffled from one place to another for holidays?

"Um…what's going to happen with holidays and stuff? Am I going to have to split my holidays between you or something like that?"

"Oh..no, darling. We wouldn't put you through the stress of that. You're practically an adult and we decided that it would be better if you made your own decisions."

Blaine shot a desperate look towards his mother. If he was left to his own decisions, Blaine would never choose to be shuttled to New York for a holiday alone with his father. He'd rather spend Christmas in London with his mother's family, have a quiet Christmas at home with his mom, or even spend Christmas with the Hummels (where he knew he'd be graciously accepted and his mother would be invited along as well) than be forced to attend a holiday dinner with his father's homophobic family.

His dad must have picked up on his distress because he was quick to reassure Blaine that he shouldn't feel stressed out about deciding where to spend holidays.

"Blaine, I know that some of the best holidays we've had as a family were spent alone at home, or in London. Please do not feel forced to pick and choose where to go for Thanksgiving or Christmas. You should spend time with your mother; god knows the two of you will barely see each other once school starts back up again. But, if it's alright with you, I'd like to see you around the holidays, maybe even in between."

"Sure, Dad. Of course," he says quickly, relieved that he wouldn't be obligated to choose between his parents.

"Alright then, we should finish this up. My taxi will be arriving soon," said Maxwell, clapping his hands.

"Right, of course," Sara replied. "Blaine, is there anything you would like to discuss before we sign these papers? Anything at all?"

"N-No…go ahead," he replied. Who was he to stop his parents from stopping his parents from making their divorce final? It's not that he wasn't hoping from some sort of relief from the unrelenting tension in his home for years and if it had to result in the divorced of his parents…then so be it.

The only think that he couldn't shake from his mind was the sadness that was present in his mother's eyes.

With a quick flick of a pen, his parent's marriage was dissolved. The dining room was drowned in silence as his parents triple checked the important papers for anything that they might have missed. Blaine fidgeted in his seat and wished he could put a name to the emotions that were swirling in his mind. There was a strange pressure behind his eyes and his throat was feeling a little tight. He felt a little like crying but a little like crying.

Obviously, he was ridiculous. But truly, they were _his parents. _He had so many wonderful years with the both of them until he came out and then everything just went downhill from there. It was so hard to handle for so long of a time and he was confident that everything would become a lot easier now…but still.

"Alright, I guess we're finished up here. I'll go gather my things," said Maxwell as he stood up from the table, leaving Blaine and his mother alone.

His mother stood up as well and gathered the papers that were scattered along the length of it, stacking them and placing them in an envelope that was most likely being sent to his parents' lawyer.

"Mom…" Blaine called quietly. "Are you okay?"

Sara's eyes widened in surprise at Blaine's concern, "I'm fine darling. I've had a long time to come to terms with this decision. It's been inevitable, really."

"Are you sure…?"

His mother didn't have a chance to answer him, as a loud honk outside of the house startled the both of them. The two of them made their way into the foyer, where a stack of suitcases stood near the door. Maxwell came barrelling down the stairs, wiping sweat off of his forehead with the sleeve of his dress shirt.

"Well…I guess it's time to say goodbye," he says, wringing his hands and looking at Sara and Blaine with eyes void of emotion.

"Safe travels, Max. We'll be in contact. Take care of yourself, darling," said Blaine's mother, wincing at the last word like she forgot that she wasn't supposed to use terms of endearment anymore towards her husband. Her _ex-husband._

Maxwell leaned over and kissed her cheek. He whispered something into her ear that Blaine couldn't catch. His mother stepped away from him and walked up the stairs, leaving Blaine alone with his father.

They looked at each other for a few quiet moments, the honk of the horn outside prompting his father to speak up.

"Blaine…I know that in the last couple of years we haven't had the best relationship. I hope that the space that will be between will make our relationship stronger. I promise you that I am going to try my hardest not to let you drift away. Can you promise me that you'll try to not let me drift away? That we'll work together to make this better?"

"I-I promise," Blaine replied, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Come here and give me a hug before I leave, son," said Maxwell, opening his arms out wide.

Blaine walked into his father's embrace tentatively. He couldn't remember the last time he actually hugged his father. His father's arms were wrapped tight around him and Blaine was trying his best not to cry.

"Take care of your mother. Make sure she doesn't work too hard, alright Blaine?"

"Okay," he replied softly.

They broke away from the embrace and stood facing each other yet again. "I'd better get going before the car drives away."

"Do you need any help?" asked Blaine.

"No, it's fine, Blaine. You should go check on your mom, make sure she's alright up there," he replied, nodding towards the staircase behind Blaine.

Blaine nodded and stepped towards the staircase, prepared to leave his father to make his way out the door.

"Blaine, wait!" he called out. Blaine turned towards him, eyebrows rising in wonder. 'I'll text you later alright? And I'll email you once I get settled. Okay?"

"Sure, Dad."

"Blaine…"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I love you."

_Did he actually just say that? _Blaine stood still for a moment in shock, before replying with a shaky "I love you too."

With a quick smile and a small wave goodbye, Maxwell picked up his bags and left.

Blaine sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. His eyes were prickling with impending tears and he felt like an emotional wreck. While the gesture was nice, Blaine would have felt a lot more comforted from a hug and an "I love you" when he was struggling with his sexuality; not when his father was finally leaving after years of tension and turmoil in the household.

Still, it meant something. Maybe the space between them will make their relationship stronger.

After a little while, Blaine decided to go upstairs and check on his mom. Her bedroom door was open, but when he poked his head into the room, he noticed that the door to the master bathroom was closed. A loud humming noise filled the room and Blaine realized that his mom was having have a bubble bath with the jacuzzi jets on.

_I guess the day has been emotionally taxing for the both of us._

Blaine left his mother's room and walked towards his own, preparing to face plant on the mattress and maybe take a nap. Before he could do so, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and saw that he had a few missed texts from Kurt.

**From Kurt: **Hey! Hope you got home alright xox 3

**From Kurt: **It's been a while. Text me when everything is over and done with. Love you xoxo.

Instead of replying to Kurt's texts, he decided to call him.

The phone rang once before Kurt answered the phone with a worried, "Blaine? Is everything alright?"

"Kurt…"

"Did something bad happen? Did someone die?" asked Kurt in a panicked voice.

"No, no, nothing like that," Blaine soothed. "My…my parents are getting a divorce."

"Oh...Blaine, I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Can you come over? I don't want to talk about it over the phone and I don't really want to leave my mom alone."

"Is she doing okay? I'm sure this must be hard on her."

"I don't know. She's having a bubble bath. I haven't had the chance to talk to her yet about it."

"Maybe I shouldn't come over Blaine…"

"Kurt, please…" he asked desperately. "I really want to talk to you. I'm sure she won't mind. She loves you and I think she'll understand that I need to talk to you."

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

"Love you, Kurt."

"Love you too, B. See you soon."

Blaine decided to occupy himself by scrolling through his tumblr dashboard while he waited for his boyfriend.

He spent a few minutes reblogging pictures of nice looking bowties and Harry Potter quotes until he heard Kurt pull up in the driveway from his open window. He had sent Kurt a quick text telling him to not bother knocking at the door and just to walk in the house.

Blaine scrolled through a couple more posts before he heard Kurt's footsteps approaching his bedroom.

Kurt rapped lightly on the doorframe with his knuckles before walking into Blaine's bedroom.

Before Kurt could even greet him, Blaine got up from the bed and walked quickly over to Kurt and wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.

"Hi, B," Kurt said softly in his ear. "I'm here now, it's okay."

"Can we just hug for a few minutes?" Blaine asked desperately. "Please?"

"Of course."

Blaine gripped tightly onto his boyfriend and pushed his face into Kurt's neck, breathing in his scent. One of Kurt's hands cupped the back of his neck and his fingers tangled into Blaine's curled. The other hand was pressed firmly and comfortingly between his shoulder blades.

"Blaine, if you want to cry, you can. I can tell that you're upset. Let go. It's just me here with you."

So Blaine let go and he's never been so thankful to have Kurt in his life.

Once Blaine had calmed down and Kurt made them both a cup of tea, Blaine started to talk about the divorce. He had told Kurt all about the plan for college in New York and the apartment that would be there if they wanted it.

"Apparently both our parents think we are in this for the long haul." Blaine took a sip of tea and amusedly watched Kurt's eyes brighten and his smile widen.

"Well…don't you think so?" asked Kurt.

"I've had no doubt about it. What about you?"

"Same here."

They grinned at each other before simultaneously leaning in for a quick kiss.

"I still can't believe your parents are willing to do that for us. Not to mention that my parents are in on the plan and haven't said anything to me!" exclaimed Kurt.

"I know. It's great though, isn't it?" asked Blaine, looking over at Kurt fondly.

"It's really is! I honestly would have never seen it coming, especially from your dad."

"It's weird, isn't it?" Blaine mused. "I think I almost fell off my chair."

"I guess your mom finally convinced him to let you be yourself."

"I think he's actually trying though…he hugged me goodbye before he left."

Kurt arched and eyebrow in surprise. "Really?"

"He um…he also told me he loved me."

"Oh…Blaine, really? He did? That's so great, honey." Kurt placed down his mug of tea before snuggling into Blaine's arms. "That must have given you quite the shock."

Blaine curled an arm around Kurt's shoulder and tucked himself closer. "Well, that's one word for it."

"When the last time you heard that from him, hmm?" asked Kurt.

"I don't remember," he replied sadly.

Kurt hugged Blaine tight before saying, "At least he said it now. And I know he meant it."

Blaine chose not to say anything and instead focused on the feeling of Kurt tucked in his arms.

Blaine would have drifted off to sleep if his mother's fond chuckle from the doorway broke him of the daze he was in.

"Well, aren't you two just the cutest thing," she said.

Kurt detached himself from Blaine and they both sat up straighter on the bed.

"Is it okay that I invited Kurt over, mom? I would have asked but you were having a bath and I didn't want to disturb you."

Sara walked into the room and perched on the bed next to the boys. She brushed her hand through Blaine's curls and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Of course it's alright, darling. I figured Kurt would be paying us a visit, with the emotional afternoon we've had today."

"Apparently my hugs are like magic, or something in these types of situations" said Kurt cheekily.

"No, your hugs are always like magic," said Blaine, pushed into Kurt's shoulder playfully.

"Well, I could use a few magic hugs, if that's alright," said Sara, looking hopefully at the two boys. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other before both getting up and tackling Blaine's mom with a hug.

She laughed lightly and squeezed the boys, patting them both on the back. "Thank you, loves. I needed that."

Kurt and Blaine hugged her again before letting her go. The smile on her face wiped away any remaining stress Blaine had from the day's events. As long as his mom was doing alright, he knew he'd be alright.

"Now, how about I order some Thai food and we have a cheesy rom com movie marathon? And eat ice cream," Blaine's mom suggested.

"Sounds like the best kind of night," said Blaine. Kurt nodded happily and grabbed his mother's hand, dragging her out of the room and down the stairs while spouting movie ideas at her.

Blaine smiled at the sigh.

_Yeah, we'll be alright._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Well hello everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it? I hope you enjoyed reading this little one shot that I had stuck in my head. Just want to give you a quick reminder that you can read more about Blaine's parents in both A Broken Fall and in Don't Push Me. (Also, I realize as I am writing this that I forgot to check and see if I named Blaine's father something other than Maxwell, so if you remember, please let me know and I'll fixt it!) Also I want to remind you that Blaine's mom is essentially Dr. O'Hara from Nurse Jackie, except without the bad behaviour. (She's also has an English accent). I'd love to hear your thoughts! So please feel free to leave a review, or even just come say hi to me on tumblr! (My URL is rnstudentandagleek). Hopefully you'll be seeing more of me soon!


End file.
